causeofdeathfandomcom-20200214-history
Domestic Disturbance, Part 2
Domestic Disturbance, Part 2, is the sixth chapter of Volume 7. It aired on December 19, 2011. Synopsis As the bodies pile up, Mal and Natara scramble to uncover the truth behind the Suburban Slasher! Plot Natara Williams runs after Mal and finds an officer ropimg a garage with crime scene tape, where Barbara's body lies. She walks over to Mal, who is standing next to Randy. Mal runs to Natara, and they step away. He explains how the masked man was Randy and how he was going to "deck the halls" with toilet paper and eggs. The security officer puts up the last of the tape, looking very ill. Natara points out that the crime scene isn't more than half an hour old, and that it's the best shot at cracking the case. Mal asks how they would get in without blowing their covers, so she comes up with a plan to distract the only officer on the scene, while he sneaks in. Natara calls over to Officer Feekle, and talks about how awful the situation is. She says she's glad to have him here because he's so competent, and compliments him for putting up the crime scene tape. She also starts to describe how awful the crime scene is by describing Barbara's crushed head, making him barf into the bushes. Mal sneaks into the garage after Natara gives the signal. A few minutes later, a patrol car arrives, and Officer Feekle runs off to talk to them, giving Mal the opportunity to sneak out of the garage. Inside, he found an overturned shelf, paint cans that look like they've been thrown, blook, and a nail-extension. They conclude that there was a struggle, and that it's a homicide. The conversation shifts to Mal questioning where Brett is. They walk away, acting worried. The next morning, Mal wakes up off the couch and answers the phone when it rings. On the other end is Seth, who asks him angrily why there is another fatality. Mal tells him that they're looking for a serial killer, and Seth angrily ends the phone call soon after. He enters the kitchen and asks if there's bacon and eggs for breakfast, but instead, he sees a bowl of cereal on the table. Natara is busy looking at a chart mapping everyone's relationships in the neighborhood. Mal asks if she's cracked the case yet, and she replies by saying that the first step to developing a profile is to analyze the victims. Unfortunately, she is not able to see the connection, and Mal suggests looking for a common enemy. Natara decides to visit Suzanne's house later to see if she can find information, while Mal tells her that he's going to stop by Brett's house. Mal walks up to Brett's mansion and hears some angry shouting and weeping. He knocks on the door and an intoxicated Brett answers. He's unsteady on his feet, so Mal goes inside with him, He drops him onto the couch and sees empty wine bottles on the floor. Randy stands drinking from a bottle of wine, making Mal question his age since he's too young to drink. Brett breaks down in the middle of trying to scold Randy, so Mal starts to ask him questions, like where he was last night. Randy responds by saying that he was with one of the neighbors, but instead calls them whores. Mal asks who it was, and Brett answers by saying he doesn't know. His son says that his dad cheats with so many women that he can't keep track, and questions if Barbara was his mom. Brett responds by calling him an idiot and asks if he knows how pregnancy works. Mal watches as Randy blames Brett for Barbara's death, and they are about to fight when all of a sudden, Mal punches Brett in the face. He goes unconscious, and Randy reponds by saying that what he did was awesome. Mal leaves, but not before yanking the bottle out of Randy's hands. Meanwhile, Natara stands in front of a house, and talks into a tape recorder. She notes that Suzanne lived alone, which was unique for the neighborhood. She looks in the windows and notes that it's been scrubbed clean. Using the skills of a sketchy guy she dated in college, she opens the door with a paper clip. Inside the house, it's empty, making her wonder if Suzanne's family or the Homeowner's Association took her things. Natara picks up a man's gold cufflink lying against the corner of the room, and walks outside. However, she almost bumps into Wendy, who is power walking through the neighborhood. Wendy asks why Natara was in Suzanne's house, and Natara responds by saying she heard what happened to Suzanne, and wanted to see for herself. She also said she was trying to look for bloodstains, or a sign of an accident. She explains that she went into a goth phase in college, and was fascinated. Wendy replies by saying that she was fascinated too, and said that she also tried to see what happened. Before she leaves, she gives advice to keep her head down until everything's over. Later that night, Natara sits in the kitchen mapping out more connections, just whe Mal walks in. He tells her how dark the Kensington household was, while Natara explains she might've made thigs more convoluted by mapping affairs and infidelities. She notes that everyone but the Finkelbergs were cheating on their spouses. Natara takes a break and sits next to Mal on the couch, both sipping beer. She asks if this was like the holidays with Sandra. Mal replies by saying no, and tells how their jobs got so demanding. They were never home at the same time. The last Christmas they spent together, he was sitting alone in a freezing police car, waiting for someone to walk out of their apartment, while Sandra was cheating on him with a coworker. He found out from texts on her phone, and they filed for divorce six months later. He says he knew things weren't working out, and that he's over it most of the time. Mal then asks Natara if she thinks about getting married. She responds by asking if he means with a specific person, or in general. He replies by saying both, and she says no to a specific person, and yes in general. She knows that it's a ritual with implications that's unnecessary for the modern age, but asks what little girl doesn't dream of walking down the aisle in a poofy dress. Mal says the real question is who she pictures herself walking down the aisle with, asking if it's Oscar. Natara pauses, but finally responds by saying he broke up with her. She says it was her fault because she treated him like a suspect in the investigation. Mal defends her by saying that she was doing her job, that he was a suspect, and that he wouldn't have been in that position if he didn't lie to her. She claims it doesn't matter since she was Oscar's girlfriend, and should've known he wasn't a killer. Then, she says that after the Shawn incident, she was afraid of being manipulated and that maybe she wasn't fit for romance. Natara says she doesn't know if she can trust again. Mal asks if she remembers when they first met, and she says yes. He reminisces how he took her for dinner, and how he told her on the patio that his wife left him. She then interrupts by remembering that she told him he was going to be okay. Mal the tells Natara that she's going to be okay, but she says she's still not sure if she's going to be able to trust a guy again. He asks if she trusts him, and she responds by saying yes. Mal stands up after a few moments, saying that he needs to get fresh air. Natara goes back to work, taking the cufflink out of her pocket. Then, she notices that she's seen it before and runs into the kitchen to look at the chart. She sees it on Don's sleeve, and figures out that the killer is Wendy. Wendy then tells her she's correct from her position near the back door. In her hand, she holds a butcher knife. Natara notes that her gun is on the coat rack in the living room. She explains her thinking by saying Don was having an affair with Suzanne, but still couldn't understand why Barbara was killed. Wendy tells her that her snickerdoodle recipe was stolen by her, and Natara conclude's she's psychotic. Apparently, she was going to stop after that, but the fact that she was poking around the neighborhood pissed her off. After "Claudette's" true identity is revealed, they fight, sending apples rolling on the ground. Natara holds up a toaster to block Wendy's jab, and they fight without weapons. Wendy has four years of aerobic kickboxing under her belt, but Natara has seven years of krav maga. When they're sprawled on the floor, Wendy uses the dishwasher's lid to slam it into Natara's head. They struggle again, and after blinding Wendy with curry powder, Natara sweeps her legs out, tripping her so that she falls onto the silverware rack in the opened dishwasher, where eight steak knives rest blade up. She goes still, and Mal walks in. He is surprised at what he sees, and Natara tells him that Wendy was the killer. The morning after that, Natara drives Mal, who is talking to Seth, out of Avalon Grove. At the gate, the whole community, including Carmela, Larry, Brett, and Randy glare at them. Mal asks whhy they're angry since they saved them from a serial killer, and Natara explains that saying that they exposed a lie in the community where they try to pretend everything's perfect, when they're as vulnerable as everyone else. They drive onto the freeway, and Mal says he can't wait to go up to his apartment and collapse on the couch. He decides that there's no chance that he's going to move to the suburbs. Natara responds to this that he'd be cute mowing the lawn and building a tree house for the little Mals running around. Mal responds by saying that she'd be wearing a "Best Wife Ever" apron and cooking pot roast, but she asks who said she'd be married to him. Mal replies by letting out a quick laugh, as they continue driving towards the heart of the city. Bonus Scene A woman named Beatrice Katz sits by herself in a bar at a hotel in San Francisco, sipping on an apple martini. She looks at a text message, and angrily answers to it out loud, saying that she wouldn't respond to a guy named Ted because he had a fling. She then notices a man that has just sat next to her, and apologizes for not seeing him. He starts up a conversation, and indicates the rear of the bar, offering her to noin him in the booth at the back. Beatrice responds by saying that she never does this, but the man asks what the worst that could happen is. She then agrees, and starts walking to the booth he described as the one with the suitcase. The man seems to rock his body a little, and whispers out of her earshot: "Just be yourself, and she'll like you... Just be yourself, and you'll be together forever... Together... Forever..." Category:Episode